


Beautiful to Me

by FrankTheSnek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Betaed, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Genderfuck, Hand Jobs, Kink, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, mild trasphobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankTheSnek/pseuds/FrankTheSnek
Summary: "I like you. I like...pretty men. I—I like the idea of you wearing lady's lingerie because it’s like the best of both worlds, okay? You know, a man, but all—all pretty and soft."John didn't say anything, just looked at him and nodded slowly. Then he gave a tiny huff of laughter. "Okay. Wow," he rubbed his hands together and smiled a little awkwardly. "You know, it’s funny, I kind of always wondered what type of people trannies appealed to. Now I know."In which Rodney opens up about his secret kink and John handles it poorly.**Tagged with mild transphobic language for a singular use of transphobic slang.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Beautiful to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a story with John crossdressing for some time now an this is what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Many thanks to [Ani272](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani272/pseuds/Ani272) for beta/proof reading this for me! It is greatly appreciated!

Rodney stood outside John's door, trying to get up the courage to knock. Tucked under his arm was a nondescript box, taped tightly shut and only slightly larger than a shoe box. Rodney rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants. Was he really doing this? Things with John had been going well, great even. They had been seeing each other for a few months and it had been smooth sailing. 

No fights, unless you could count their heated debates about how unrealistic sci-fi movies were. No awkward conversations about where things were going. Just them being friends and sleeping together. Staying up to the wee hours of the morning talking about nonsense. Spending lazy days off—rare as they were—cuddled up in bed; sometimes not even having sex, just holding each other and enjoying the peace of it. Things were simple and straight forward. It was the kind of relationship Rodney had always hoped to have and never thought he would.

So, did he really want to complicate things? No, not really, but John—well, Rodney thought he could trust John, so here he was with his little box of secrets. He wasn't sure why he wanted this. Why he needed it. Sometimes Rodney though it was the price he paid for being so smart. That in order to accommodate his vast intelligence, somewhere else in his brain wires had gotten crossed. 

Rodney had heard the saying ‘everyone has their kinks’, but that seemed so much easier in theory than reality. And surely most people weren't freaks like he was; wanting to be spanked or tied down or called "daddy" seemed so much more normal than what he wanted. So much less strange than what was tucked away in his little box. 

Rodney reached out and pulled his hand back half a dozen times before he actually knocked on the door. John's casual, "Yeah?" floated back to him and the scientist let himself in. "Hey Rodney, thought you were working on some big thing with, what was it? A plant-based power source or something?" 

"Oh, yes, well," Rodney shifted his weight around, nerves making him unable to stay still. "You know I can only handle being around those hippie-dippy plant people for so long. Needed a break."

John nodded and sat up on the edge of his bed. Rolling the golf magazine he had been reading up into a tube, he gestured at Rodney's box with it. "What’s with the box?"

"This? Uh, well, it’s..." Rodney walked over to John's desk and set the box down. "Something for you," he said simply. There it was, he couldn't really turn back now. If he did, John would just hound him about it relentlessly.

"Cool! What's in it?" John asked, coming over to stand next to Rodney. 

"Just some stuff...that I wanted to give you." Rodney was sweating now. He could feel it prickling along the back of his neck as John reached for the box. "But you can't open it until I leave," Rodney added quickly.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." Rodney crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look stubborn and sure of himself instead of terrified. "And when you do, I don't want you to come and find me, or ask me any questions, or bug me about it in anyway. Not tonight. I just...want you to think about it for a bit. Can you do that?"

John was giving Rodney a very skeptical look. "What’s in it?" he repeated, reaching for it again, only to have Rodney slap his hand away.

"I need you to promise me you will do that, John."

"Yeah, okay I promise," John conceded, holding up his hands passively. 

"Okay, okay, good. I'm gonna go then. I'll, uh, see you tomorrow." Rodney turned and nearly ran from the room. He couldn't believe he had done it. Really, there were probably a dozen better ways to go about asking for it, but he wasn't even good at normal emotional stuff; so asking John to fulfill his deepest kink was more than a little outside his comfort zone.

Rodney thought about going to work in the labs, but knew he was too nervous to focus, too wound up. What had he been thinking? He shouldn't have given John the box. He should have left it tucked away under his bed. Hell, he should have just thrown it out, because it was stupid and wrong, and John was never going to look at him the same way again. Rodney went back to his room and was just walking in the door when his radio went off. "Rodney?" John's inquisitive and confused voice came through the private channel.

Pulling off the radio, Rodney threw it down on his desk and went into the bathroom to take a shower. He didn't want to hear it, didn't want to know what John was thinking. He wanted to pretend he hadn't just screwed up his relationship. Wanted to pretend he had chickened out and not given John the box. Maybe if he pretended hard enough, John would too, and they could act like it never happened.

\-----

For the next few days, Rodney astutely avoided being alone with John. He was the last one into meetings and the first one out. He ate with the other scientists, instead of with the team. He worked in the busier labs, instead of the private ones he preferred. John had tried to contact him on their private radio channel a couple more times, but Rodney had ignored it, and John seemed to get the message and stopped trying.

Rodney saw the way John was looking at him. Saw the confused and questioning glances. He had been an idiot. He should have left his secret kink locked away, never to see the light of day, because it was weird, and John now thought he was a freak. 

Rodney was on his way down to the botany lab—Yay! Plants! So much fun!—to collaborate on the bio-power source they were working on, when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt collar and yanked him out onto a balcony. "What the hell!" he shouted, startled and indignant. Turning around, he was faced with John. "Oh, uh...Hi."

"Yeah, hi," John said, in an annoyed tone. "You've been avoiding me, and screening my calls for days. What the hell, Rodney?"

"I just, uh..." Rodney didn't know what to say, so he just shrugged. John eyed him for a moment before the annoyance washed away and was replaced by that questioning look Rodney had seen him wearing.

"So, about the box you gave me. You said you wanted me to think about it for a couple days before we talked, and it’s been a few so..." John's cheeks turned pink up to his ears and he shoved his hands in his pockets, looking a little tongue-tied. 

Rodney took a deep breath, stealing himself. "Why don't we just forget about that? I really think that would be for the best. Just—just throw the stuff out, okay?"

"Not really the kind of thing I can just forget, Rodney," John said, pinching up his face into a funny mix of confusion and embarrassment.

Rodney held his chin up and waited, bracing himself for the disgust, followed by the inevitable break-up. 

"Do you…I mean. Do you want to sleep with a woman?" John started. "Because if you need that, we could, I don't know, arrange something? Maybe?" John questioned, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. "I don't really like the whole open relationship thing, but if that’s what you want."

"No, John, I do not want to sleep with a woman," Rodney sighed. 

"But you gave me—"

"I am well aware of what I gave you, John. I—it was for you. To wear," Rodney explained, and had to resist the urge to rub his sweaty palms on his pants.

"I figured that much but.... _why?_ I mean, I'm sorry, I just don't get it. Why would you want me to dress like," John paused and cleared his throat, then finished in a hushed voice, "like a woman?" 

"Because—because…" Rodney swallowed nervously. He would really rather not talk about it. He would prefer a quick end to things, either a yes or a no. Not the uncomfortable in-between they were doing. "I don't know, it turns me on," Rodney finally admitted, his face going very red as he looked away from John. 

"But why? I mean, if you want to be with a woman, we could do a three way, maybe?"

"I don't want to sleep with a woman and I definitely do not want to have a three way! It’s… look I don't know how to explain it, alright?" John just stared at him, still looking confused. Rodney heaved a heavy sigh. "I like you. I like...pretty men. I—I like the idea of you wearing lady's lingerie because it’s like the best of both worlds, okay? You know, a man, but all—all pretty and soft." 

John didn't say anything, just looked at him and nodded slowly. Then he gave a tiny huff of laughter. "Okay. Wow," he rubbed his hands together and smiled a little awkwardly. "You know, it’s funny, I kind of always wondered what type of people trannies appealed to. Now I know." John laughed again, a touch dry and grating.

He laughed. He fucking _laughed._ Suddenly, Rodney wasn't embarrassed anymore. He was angry, furious. He had been expecting rejection, confusion, maybe disgust, but mockery? John was a good, respectable man. Rodney had expected better from him. "You know what? Fuck you!" Rodney snapped and turned to head back inside.

"Rodney, hold on," John said, a laugh still in his tone. "It was just a joke."

"Well, it’s not funny, John!"

"Oh, come on, you have to admit, this whole thing is pretty funny. I mean, really, me in lingerie? You can’t be serious. What on Earth is sexy about that?"

"No, John, it’s not funny! Not to me. Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is? How hard it was for me to get the guts up to give you that stuff? The last thing I need, is you making it all worse by making fun of me!" Rodney shouted, because he didn't know what else to do but be angry. It was either be mad or be vulnerable, and Rodney didn’t do vulnerable well. Angry he did quite well. 

"Rodney, I wasn't—"

"Yeah, John, you were. Fuck off," Rodney said, and was storming back inside before the soldier could stop him again. 

Rodney skipped the botany lab and headed out to the east pier. He needed to be alone. He had been stupid for confiding in John. He should have known better. 

Rodney had always loved to blur the lines of gender. Cross-dressing men just did something to him, sparked something hot and needy in the pit of his stomach. As much as he loved it, he was also ashamed of it. Deeply, deeply ashamed.

Realistically, Rodney knew there were worse kinks to have. During his dives into the world of internet porn in search of his kink, Rodney had seen links and ads to worse things. Things that made him shudder and feel like a saint; however, that did nothing to dilute the shame he felt about his own desires. Shame he’d felt from the very first time he had discovered them.

Rodney could still remember the first time he realized he was in to cross-dressing. He had been a teenager. His mother had dragged him to some huge multi-outlet store and abandoned him in the electronics department, while she went clothes shopping with Jeannie. As Rodney had wandered the aisles, contemplating where his mother ranked on a one-to-ten scale of bad parenting, he’d found himself in the movie section. Rodney had just been walking by, not even paying attention to the shelves really, but it had caught his eye. 

_The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ with Tim Curry all dressed up in drag on the cover of the VHS. Seeing the man in lingerie had sent a terrifying bolt of arousal through him. Rodney had stood there staring for a long moment, before fleeing the aisle embarrassed, confused, and more than a little freaked out. He never actually saw the movie, couldn’t bring himself to watch it, but Rodney had never forgotten the sight of the actor in tight black leather and full make-up.

In graduate school, Rodney had taken a summer internship in New York, with some big R&D firm. The people had been stupid and unbearable, but the lab and pay had been halfway decent. It had also been surprisingly easy to find the parts of town where the transgender hookers worked. He hadn't slept with any of them. No matter how lonely or desperate he was, Rodney McKay was not the kind of man to pay for sex. 

He had, however, watched them. Parked his crappy rental car down the street from their corner and watched them walk and proposition johns. Most of them were too feminine, trying too hard to look like women, but a few had been his type. Still looking obviously like men, no breasts or padding. He had only gone to watch them a handful of times. Eventually, they had noticed him. One of them had approached Rodney’s car, asked what he wanted and told him prices. Rodney never went back after that. He had been too scared to, because he had considered it, had sat there thinking ‘you have the cash, just do it’. Instead, Rodney had left, feeling guilty and dirty and sick. 

When he had been working in Russia, Rodney'd had a brief fling with one of the female scientists. She'd been a lovely girl. Smart, blond—of course—and her heavy Russian accent had been oddly charming. She had liked wearing lingerie. Seeing her in it had done nothing special for Rodney, but one time she left a piece of it at his apartment by accident, and he had discovered something. 

If Rodney just touched it and closed his eyes, his fantasies of men wearing it became ten times better. After discovering this, Rodney had started buying sets to keep for himself. Just to feel and look at and imagine what it would be like draped across strong shoulders and muscle and body hair. The pieces he had given John had come from this little collection. A collection that had received next to no use, other than Rodney fondling the garments.

Only two times in his life had Rodney gathered the courage to ask a partner to dress up for him. The first time they had said yes, but it had been horribly awkward, and they had ghosted Rodney afterwards. The second time the guy had said no and broken things off then and there, calling Rodney a freak. Why had Rodney thought it would go better with John? He was a soldier for Christ’s sake! Being strong and macho was part of his identity. The whole culture around them was based on military strength and masculinity. Why on Earth would John want to dress up in lingerie? 

Sitting down on the edge of the pier, Rodney looked out over the water. Because they had been best friends before they were lovers. Because they had been through life and death situations countless times. Because Rodney trusted John with his life and had thought that maybe, just _maybe_ , John would have enough respect for him to not hold it against him. Rodney watched the sun set with a glum expression and let the depression sink in. Apparently, he had been wrong.

\-----

After that, it was back to avoiding. Only this time, John was avoiding him as much as Rodney was. The scientist figured it was their version of a mutual break up. Just avoid each other long enough and things would eventually go back to how it had been before they started dating. He was fine with that. Actually, he wasn’t, but it was better than fighting or having John make fun of him. 

Rodney would move on, eventually. John would move on—well, it was only a matter of time before they came cross another hot alien princess, or the like. John would be back to casual flings and Rodney...Rodney would do what he always did. Try to pretend he wasn't lonely and throw himself into his work. 

Nearly a full week after their fight, Rodney was more than a little surprised to find an email in his inbox from John. The subject read _'Let's Talk'_ and Rodney hovered his cursor over the delete button for a solid two minutes before breaking down and opening it. 

_'I don't like how things ended before. Come by my place tonight. 21:00.'_

Rodney was still tempted to delete it, but seeing as they were both adults, he figured he could at least be mature enough to accept the olive branch. If John wanted to make an official clean break of things, then Rodney could handle that, maybe he could even get out with a little pride intact. He responded, saying yes, he would be there. Not wanting to see if John would reply, Rodney shut down his computer. Why did his life have to be so complicated? He was living in a different galaxy with life sucking aliens, why couldn't he have at least let his love life be normal.

\-----

21:00 and Rodney found himself outside John's room. He knocked and the door slid open for him. Stepping inside, Rodney looked around in mild confusion. "John?" The soldier was nowhere to be seen.

"Son of a bitch," came a hushed curse from behind the closed bathroom door, accompanied by the sound of something clattering to the floor.

"John?" Rodney called again, walking over to the door and knocking on it. "Everything alright?"

"Fine!" came John's reply. "Can you move away from the door?"

Giving the door a confused look, Rodney took a few steps back, retreating to the middle of the room. "Okay?"

The door slid open, but Rodney still couldn't see John. "Okay, so I want to preface this by saying I had no idea what I was doing, and it probably looks like shit, but I tried."

Rodney was about to ask what John was talking about, when the soldier stepped out into the main room. "Oh my God," Rodney gasped, mouth dropping open. 

There was John, looking like a goddess in a god’s body. A voice in Rodney's head said that was completely illogical and made no sense. Rodney stamped that voice down. John was wearing the lingerie he had given him, and logic meant nothing, because this was a dream taking physical form. 

It wasn't overly fancy. A silver gray—almost purple hued—baby doll, with a lacy bust and silky flowing dress that had a delicate ruffle around the hem. It landed high on John's thighs and was sheer enough that Rodney could see the simple black silk panties underneath. Black thigh-high stockings clung to John's legs, his calves tight and accentuated by the shiny black pumps he was wearing.

"I, uh…wasn't sure if I was supposed to shave," John said, cheeks bright red as he touched his chest; hair was showing at the bust line where cleavage should have been. 

"No, no, this is—you look—wow," Rodney stammered, and held out his hands. "Here, come here."

John started to walk towards him. Two steps in and he wobbled, ankle rolling with his unsteadiness on the high heels. Rodney was there, strong hands on the soldier's arms, to help correct his balance. "God, I must look fucking ridiculous," John muttered, eyes down cast. 

It was true the makeup wasn't perfect. The line of John's lipstick was a little off, but the Mauve-red color was beautiful with his skin tone. While one of his eyes was a halfway decent try at a smoky eye, the other was a bit sloppy and poorly blended. The same poorly done eye was a touch red as if he had poked himself while doing the liner—that must have been the curse from when Rodney had called to him. So, no, not perfect by any means, but Rodney didn't care.

"No," he said lifting a hand to John's face. He forced the soldier to meet his eyes and traced his thumb over John's lower lip. The lipstick was still just barely tacky to the touch. "John, you look. Wow." 

Rodney looked down John's body. The baby doll was slit up the middle, and there was a tiny sliver of skin showing between the ruffled hem of the two halves. The bikini panties clung tightly over John's genitals looking obscene and Rodney couldn't imagine how hot it would be, once the soldier was actually hard. With great effort Rodney dragged his eyes back up to John's face. "I can't believe you did this for me." 

"You really like it?" John asked, sounding stunned and disbelieving. 

"Are you kidding? You're gorgeous." Rodney touched John's chest, sliding the lacy material over his nipples. He felt them peak under the contact, and the feel of the soft material catching against John's chest hair sent a shiver down Rodney's spine. 

"What um, what exactly do you want me to do?" John asked, still sounding rather unsure.

"I—I want...could just walk for me?" Rodney asked. He moved away from John and sat on the edge of the bed. "Please?"

"I'm not really that good with the heels," John said, looking down at them and back up at Rodney.

"It's alright. Don't try to do anything special. Just walk the same way you normally would."

"Uh, okay, I guess," John said. Eyes downcast, he took a couple shaky steps towards Rodney. His heel scuffed the floor and he wobbled a little. Scoffing to himself, John felt a new wave of embarrassment wash over him. He looked up, ready to tell Rodney he had changed his mind, that he couldn't do this. Then he saw how Rodney was looking at him. 

The scientist's eyes were huge, pupils consuming every bit of blue in them. John had never seen Rodney look more focused and awe struck. "Please," Rodney breathed, tongue darting out to lick his parted lips. He shifted a little and that's when John noticed it. Rodney was rock hard, his erection showing clear as day where it was thick and jutting down one of his thighs. A dark spot was starting to show in the material of his pants where fluid was leaking against them.

"This is really doing it for you," John gasped, meeting Rodney's eyes.

"You still don't get it." Rodney swallowed thickly. "You have no idea how amazing you look, John."

The lust and sincerity in Rodney's voice chased away some of the embarrassment, and John's lips quirked in a tiny smile. Carefully and deliberately, John started walking towards the bed again. He was still a little unstable, but made it to Rodney without any more hiccups. Once he was standing there in front of him, Rodney just looked up at him, almost reverently. "You can touch me. Or is it more about just looking?"

"No, no, no, touch, I want to," Rodney said, and lifted his hands to John's legs. His hands were shaking as he ran them up John's thighs. Reaching John's hips, Rodney paused, his finger idly tracing over the jutting bone there. The scientist was once again entranced by John’s appearance. The way his chest hair showed through the lace at his bust. The delicate drape of the dress down his sides. John's body hair showing on the strip of skin peaking through the slit in the front. 

Rodney couldn't believe this was real. That this was really John standing in front of him. It made Rodney's heart sing in a deeply sentimental way. John cared enough to do this for him. Cared enough to put himself out there as much as Rodney had, and bring his perverse fantasy to life.

Forcing his hands into action again, Rodney skimmed his fingers gently over John's half-hard cock through the fabric of the panties. He stroked softly, teased the head, until John was fully hard and his erection was distorting the sparse material of the underwear. Rodney readjusted him so his cock was laying up, flat against his belly, the band of the panties holding it there. "Christ," Rodney cursed, and pressed the heel of his hand hard against his crotch. 

"You okay there?" John asked, sounding awed as his hands stroked over Rodney's shoulders. He couldn't believe how turned on Rodney was. They had barely done anything. John hadn’t even touched him, and he was on the verge of coming. It was a power trip that John had not been expecting. 

While getting ready, John had felt foolish and embarrassed. He had been sure this would be all for Rodney, that he would get nothing out of it, but he had been wrong. The way Rodney was watching him, the excited tremble in his body, was amazing. It made John feel, not like a silly man wearing a negligee, but like some kind of idle being worshiped. 

"I'm better than okay." Rodney smiled up at him. The scientist grabbed John's waist and pulled him down to the bed. With his balance thrown off by the high heels, John went easily, tumbling down to land on his back next to Rodney. 

Rodney wasted no time and was on John in a second, mouth pressing against his with a fierce hunger. John made a startled little sound at the passion behind the kiss, but was all for it. He opened wide for Rodney's tongue and let the scientist control the kiss. Rodney ran his hands over John's torso while he kissed him, making needy little sounds at the feel of silky material against body hair. He had to pull back to look at John again.

"Fuck, you are amazing," he gasped, after a long moment of just looking, then ducked back down. "Beautiful, gorgeous, stunning." Rodney punctuated each word with a kiss to John's jaw and neck, working his way down to the other man's chest. 

Rodney mouthed John's nipples through the fabric. Sucked and nipped until they were sensitive and tight, and John was pushing him away. Rodney took it in stride and moved along John's body. He slid the halves of the baby doll apart, so they framed John's torso like a smoky shroud, and kissed and licked at his stomach. When he finally reached John's cock, Rodney groaned at the sight of it. A little pool of pre-cum had gathered on John's tummy, and his erection was straining against the band restricting it. 

"Oh!" John moaned, and arched up when Rodney took him into his mouth, sucking strongly at the tip and palming his balls through the panties. John looked down to watch as Rodney bobbed over him, working the shaft with his warm, skilled mouth. It was so strange, yet familiar. John had seen Rodney blow him dozens of times, but this was so different. The scientist framed by his stocking covered legs, his high heels pressing into the mattress. The sheer lingerie pooling around his body. It was almost like watching Rodney blow someone else. John was amazed by how sexy he found the image. 

Rodney groaned and took John's cock deeper into his mouth. He pulled the panties down to free John's testicles. The band was tight against John's body, under them, pressing his sac up against the base of his cock. Rodney stroked his fingers over the delicate skin of John’s balls, then tugged at them softly, in a pace matched to the bob of his head. He sucked a little harder and flicked his tongue firmly against the slit.

John gave a shaky moan and hooked one of his legs around Rodney, the heel of his pump digging into the scientist’s back. Rodney brought his free hand up and ran his palm in slow sweeps up and down John's thigh. The combination of male anatomy and the feminine clothing texture sent a bolt of pleasure through Rodney as intense as if he were the one being blown. It was perfect. John was perfect.

"Rodney, Rodney," John panted above him, long fingers carding through his hair and scratching at his scalp. "I'm gonna, oh, yes!" John hissed and pulsed into Rodney's mouth. He hummed in pleasure as Rodney sucked him softly through the after shocks and swallowed around him. 

With a lewd slurp, Rodney pulled off and sat up to gaze down at the soldier. John looked back at him with a sated smile. Reaching up, Rodney traced his thumb over John's mouth. His lipstick was smeared and messy, but somehow that made him look so much hotter. Combined with the flush his orgasm had put on his face, Rodney thought the other man was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. 

"God, John," he groaned, and ran both hands over the leg that was still hooked on his shoulder. Reaching down, Rodney fumbled his pants open and freed his neglected cock. He was throbbing painfully and knew it would take next to nothing to get him off. 

"What do you need?" John asked, reaching out and brushing a hand over Rodney’s side and down towards his dick. Rodney batted John's hand away and the soldier huffed at him.

"Can I—will you just lay there and let me..." Rodney drifted off as he wrapped a hand around his shaft, stroking it slowly. 

John's eyes followed the motion, and he felt a little twitch in his own spent cock at the sight of Rodney touching himself. The thought of Rodney, jerking off to him spread out like this, was hotter than hell. "Yeah," John breathed, and stretched out a little more, laying his arms over his head. John hooked his free leg around Rodney's thigh, the other one still slung over the scientist's shoulder he moved, to gently rubbing the heel of his pump across Rodney's clothed back.

Rodney groaned deeply at the feel of it, at the sight of John under him. His fist moved fast and firm over his shaft. The sound of it was obscenely loud in the otherwise hushed room. With his free hand, Rodney continued to stroke over John's thigh. The feel of hair under the stocking was a tactile sensation he couldn't get enough of. "John," he gasped, harsh and broken. His strokes became stuttered, his arm trembling slightly as he built himself up.

Rodney's eyes were intent and focused as he looked down at John. The scientist's gaze made him feel powerful and sexy. John had never seen Rodney so hard, his dick such an angry red, it was nearly purple. The sight of it slipping through his fist was rude and filthy; and it was all for John. All because he was dressed up and laid out like a masterpiece on display.

"Cum for me. Cum on me," John said firmly, and dragged his heel across Rodney's back again. Rodney did as told. Hand stilling and squeezing at the base, his dick jerked violently as he came. John groaned right alongside him. The image of Rodney cumming over him was sex personified. 

John had never felt more attractive in his life. If someone had told him he would feel like that, while wearing makeup and women’s lingerie, John would've had them committed. "Good, I take it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing down at the plentiful mess Rodney had made on his stomach.

"You have no idea," Rodney sighed, and rested his head against John's knee, where it was hooked on his shoulder. "Thank you for doing this for me. You have no idea how much I—just, thank you. "

John shifted around, removing his leg from Rodney's shoulder and earning a pout from the other man. Sitting up, he cupped the back of Rodney's neck and kissed him. "I'm sorry for making fun of you before. It wasn't cool of me."

"No, it wasn't," Rodney agreed, sounding a touch salty. "It was really hard for me to ask for this."

"I know it was. You kind of threw me off guard and I didn't really know how to react. And you know me. Jokes are my ‘go to’ when I’m uncomfortable," John explained. 

Rodney gave John a squinty eyed, appraising look, before nodding slightly. "Well, thank you for humoring me," Rodney said, running his hand down John's side, fingering the soft material. "I won't make you do it again."

John turned his gaze down to the bed. "I actually kind of liked it," he admitted, in a hushed voice. 

"You—really?" Rodney asked, stunned. "You didn't seem into it."

"I wasn't at first. I felt really stupid, if I'm being honest. But -," John looked back up at Rodney and smiled a little. "The way you were looking at me?" John locked eyes with his partner, "I've never felt so wanted before." 

Rodney traced his fingers over John's neck gently. "I'll always want you, no matter how you're dressed. But I meant it when I said you were gorgeous like this." Rodney kissed John again. 

When they parted, John smiled widely. "You have lipstick all over your face," he said, running his thumb along Rodney's jaw.

"So do you," Rodney pointed out.

"Next time, I'm gonna get it all over your dick," John said, leering at the other man. Rodney groaned and pulled John in again.

"Please do."


End file.
